whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Birthright (CTD)
Birthrights are inherent gifts that each of the Fae have as part of who they are. Every kith or species has it's own birthrights. Kithain * Boggans *# Craftwork: The Boggans are exceptional craftsman and can accomplish any task in a third of the time, provided they work unobserved. They cannot botch a Crafts roll. *# Social Dynamics: With the time they spend around others, Boggans have a gift for working out the relationships in a community. With a successful Perception + Empathy (or Subterfuge) roll, a boggan can puzzle out a group's social dynamics. * Clurichaun *# Twinkling of an Eye: Should someone take their eye off a clurichaun, even if only for a moment, the wily fae can disappear into the nearest cover so quickly that its impossible for anyone to find him or her. They can effect this trick even if being grasped by someone, but not if they themselves are blind-folded (or otherwise unable to see) or if bound with iron. *# Insight: Whenever a clurichaun is in a social situation (i.e., when not alone), he or she can roll their Charisma + Empathy (difficulty 7) to assess what the most appropriate response to it is. * Eshu *# Spirit Pathways: Eshu always show up in the right place at the right time by the most exciting route possible. *# Talecraft: Eshu are consummate storytellers. In game terms, an eshu gets an additional experience point in any session they learn a fantastic new story or perform a tale-worthy feat. They can never botch Performance rolls. * Ghille dhu *# Nature's Bounty: All seemings receive this Birthright. The Ghille Dhu may harvest Glamour from nature just like the Nunnehi on top of other Musing or Ravaging. *# Spin the Wheel: Spring Seeming Only! Young Ghille dhu can re-roll any one roll without spending Willpower once per Story. *# Rose and Oak: Summer Seeming Only! The Ghille dhu are not only beautiful but strong. They gain a dot of Appearance and Strength, even if it takes them above 5. This birthright is effective in both mortal seeming and fae mien. *# Wisdom of the Ages: Autumn Seeming Only! Old ghille dhu have a mystic contact with the Dreaming and its cycles. Once per Story, a ghille dhu may meditate upon a question concerning the fae. This must be done in a natural spot, such as a place they might be able to harvest Glamour. (Not in a potted plant in a mall!) A successful Willpower roll nets them an answer from the Dreaming. A simple yes/no question is difficulty 7, more difficult questions have higher difficulties. A botch means that no more answers will be given on that subject, no matter how cleverly worded. This ability can generally be used once per lunar cycle. The difficulty increases by one for each additional use. Using this ability to excess is said to be extremely dangerous and has resulted in the sudden disappearance of the ghille dhu who defy this tradition. * Korred *# Testament: '''At the moment of their Chrysalis, the Dreaming entrusts one of its greatest secrets to the korred. It might be the location of an ancient, powerful treasure. It might be the key to entering a freehold that was once the seat of power for the High Kings of antiquity. It might even be how to reopen Silver's Gate. Whatever the secret, revealing it widely would rock kithain society. Additionally, once per scene involving places or creatures of the Dreaming, a korred can make an Intelligence + Gremayre roll (difficulty 8) to see if they know any secrets relevant to the current situation. *# '''Balance: '''A korred's quest for knowledge makes them intimately aware of the dangers of the Dreaming to an extent unparalleled by other kithain. Because of this, they can recognize when they begin to favor Glamour at the expense their mundane life and vice versa. Because of this they are better able to stay in the dreaming for long periods without losing their psychic balance and can resist Bedlam longer than other kith. * Merfolk * Morganed *# '''Born of the Sea: '''A morganed is at home in the ocean. While immersed in water, their legs merge to became a caudal fin similar to that of the merfolk and any rolls involving Dexterity are made at -2 difficulty. The pressure of the ocean's depth doesn't bother them and they are able to hold their breath for 5 minutes per point of Stamina. In the oceans of the Dreaming, they can breathe water as easily as air. *# '''Song of the Sea: '''The siren song of the morganed is a captivating and haunting melody. It is as inescapable as the tides on the shore and as soothing as the wind humming through the planks of a pier. Any mortal within 165 feet (50 meters) per dot of the morganed's Manipulation who can hear the song must make a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) or be rendered docile and compelled to seek out the source of the song. The effect lasts until the morganed ends their song or the mortal is threatened or harmed. * Nockers *# '''Forge Chimera: '''Even aside from their special Art of Infusion, nockers can create simple, non-living chimera. If the artisan has a basic working knowledge of how a device operates, they can conceive of how to build a better version. In general the creation can't use electricity, magnetism, or chemical reactions (though that's storyteller prerogative). To create a chimera the nocker needs raw chimerical material and a forge or machine shoppe of some kind. The creative process is represented by extended rolls of Intelligence + Crafts. The difficulty and number of successes depends on the size an complexity of the project. 5 successes at difficulty 5 makes simple things like doors and baseball bats. 10 or more successes at difficulty 9 can result win things like siege engines, semi-automatic knife throwers, and so on. They must also have some degree of privacy. They can work in front of other fae, they'd rather not, and its impossible to work with chimerical materials around sots. *# '''Fix It: '''Nockers are masters of machines and everyone knows it. A few well chosen words or well-timed threats can intimidate a malfunctioning machine into working properly. They can fix nearly any mechanical device with a successful Intelligence + Crafts or Intimidation roll with difficulties ranging from 5 for simple, familiar problems to as high as 10 for a couples machine that's really acting up. This takes time and a lot go hostility but the average nocker has both. On top of this, at character creation, a nocker can choose one specialty. Seelie characters must choose an anachronistic device (water wheels, steam engine, pulleys, etc...) and get a -1 difficulty on any roll involved with that type of device. Unseelie get the same bonus with a type of high-tech or modern device. This functions normally when in the presence of mortals. * Oba *# '''Tale Craft: '''This is identical to the birthright of the Eshu. Their tales hold great weight and impart wisdom to the Tribe. *# '''Spirit Pathways: '''This birthright is identical to the Eshu birthright of the same ways and is a reflection of their early years of freedom before settling down into responsibility. When the Oba assumes a title, this birthright is immediately lost and replaced with a new birthright. *# '''Mantle of the Orishas: '''Identical to the sidhe Birthright, Awe and Beauty. Only oba who have lawfully claimed a title and preside over territory recognized by their fellows receive this Birthright. Until then, they are considered too immature and untested to receive the glory of this power, regardless of what their actual age and life experience might be. When oba are found eligible, this Birthright is activated as part of the secret ceremonies required for coronation. Oba cannot bond with lands outside of Africa, India or the Middle East; all attemps to claim lands elsewhere have failed, and in one instance even resulted in the death of the oba as the very earth rebelled and swallowed her whole. For that reason, oba will rarely, if ever, be found outside these lands except in the most extreme circumstances. * Piskies *# '''Nimble: '''All Piskies add +1 to the Dexterity, even if that raises the trait above 5. This birthright is in effect at all times. *# '''Human Bonds: '''Piskies are especially sensitive to the emotions of humans and even more especially to children. The difficulty of any Empathy roll when dealing with mortals is at -2 for adults and -3 for children, to a minimum difficulty of 3. They are also incredibly adaptable to their surroundings and cannot botch a Survival roll. * Pooka *# '''Shapechanging: Each pooka has an affinity with a mundane animal (no unicorns or griffins or such things). When completely alone, he or she may shapeshift into that animal (or back) over one turn. It costs one point of Glamour to change into animal form, though it is free to return to mortal seeming. The pooka has all the animal's natural abilities. The animal affinity affects the appearance and mannerisms of the fae in question. *# Confidant: Pooka naturally break down the barriers of even the coldest of people. With their curiosity, they make outstanding confidants. Once during a conversation, the pooka my roll their Perception + Empathy (or Subterfuge) to get another person to spill their guts. The difficulty is the target's Willpower. Each success allows for one truthful answer to a personal question. This isn't instantaneous, though. It takes time, effort, (and roleplaying) to coax out the information. This Birthright functions normally in front of mortals. Also, a pooka can never botch an Empathy or Subterfuge roll. * Redcaps *# Dark Appetite: Redcaps can eat anything. They chew through cars and eat their way through walls. Their teeth are either brutally flat or sharp and hard as steel. Their digestive systems (thankfully) remain a mystery. Most prefer human or animal meat but when hunger strikes, anything will do. Anything. As long as they can put it in their mouth, they can eat it. Large objects can be chewed into smaller pieces. Digesting something particularly vile or tough (like wood, steel, romance novels, or toxic waste) requires the expenditure of a point of Glamour. If they attempt to use this Birthright in combat, they must also spend a point of Glamour, as if trying to eat something not normally edible. The base damage is Strength + 2 (difficulty 5). Additionally they may try to sever an opponent's limb. This requires 5 successes on a Dexterity + Brawl roll (difficulty 8) or three successes if the victim is grappled. The attack inflicts a minimum of three health levels of damage if successful, in addition to any damage rolled. *# Bully Browbeat: Redcaps can intimidate anything, even chimera. The difficulties of all Intimidation rolls are reduced by one. A successful roll causes chimera to obey without question; sentient creatures can resist with Willpower rolled at a difficulty of the redcaps's Willpower. This Birthright functions normally at all times, even in the presence of mortals or unenchanted supernaturals. * River Hags *# Dark Appetite: Like redcaps, River hags can eat anything. They chew through cars and eat their way through walls. Their teeth are sharp and hard as steel. Their digestive systems (thankfully) remain a mystery. Most prefer human or animal meat but when hunger strikes, anything will do. Anything. As long as they can put it in their mouth, they can eat it. Large objects can be chewed into smaller pieces. Digesting something particularly vile or tough (like wood, steel, romance novels, or toxic waste) requires the expenditure of a point of Glamour. If they attempt to use this birthright in combat, they must also spend a point of Glamour, as if trying to eat something not normally edible. The base damage is Strength + 2 (difficulty 5). Additionally they may try to sever an opponent's limb. This rewires 5 successes on a Dexterity+ Brawl roll (difficulty 8) or three successes if the victim is grappled. The attack inflicts a minimum of three health levels off damage if successful, in addition to any damage rolled. *# Bully Browbeat: River Hags can intimidate anything, even chimera. The difficulties of all Intimidation rolls are reduced by one. A successful roll causes chimera to obey without question; sentient creatures can resist with Willpower rolled at a difficulty of the River Hag's Willpower. This Birthright functions normally at all times, even in the presence of mortals or unenchanted supernaturals. *# Into The Depths: A river hag may submerge underwater and breathe indefinitely. * Satyrs *# Gift of Pan: '''Dionysian revelry is high ritual to satyrs. Singing, music, and dance can be used to stir fae and mortals alike to the height of carnal passion. Anyone who fails a Willpower roll (difficulty 7) is swept away by hidden desires and the activities of the evening. After an hour or two, the Banality of those in the area slowly drops. Everyone involved, mortal or not, has their permanent Banality lowered by one for as long as the satyr performs and a tragos can combine their efforts to lower it even further. Each satyr fueling the music can lower the revelers' Banality by one more, to a minimum of 2. These effects last only for as long as the satyrs perform. Lost Banality returns at a rate of one point per hour. *# '''Physical Prowess: All goats add one to their Stamina, even if this increases the trait above 5. This bonus is in effect at all times. When the call upon the Wyrd and take faerie form, or when not in the presence of mortals or the unenchanted, their goat legs can carry them at shocking speeds. Each turn they can move 25 yards + 3 times their Dexterity. On top of that they can never botch Athletics rolls. * Selkies ** Seal's Beauty: '''All selkies possess a natural magnetism. In game terms, they gain a +2 on Charisma when interacting with someone who might be sexually or romantically attracted to them and only in situations where animal magnetism applies. It's good for Seduction and Leadership but has few uses for Intimidation or Subterfuge. ** '''Ocean's Grace: '''A silk may lower the difficulty for all Dexterity rolls by 2 when in the water and can never botch a Swimming roll, even in human form. However, the difficulties for all Dexterity rolls are at +1 when on dry land. * Sidhe ** '''Awe and Beauty: '''Sidhe get two extra dots of Appearance during character creation, even if this increases their score above 5. They cannot help but stand out in a crowd. The fury of a sidhe scorned is a majestic and terrifying sight. When impassioned, all their Social rolls (especially Empathy or Intimidation rolls) are at a -2 difficulty. Anyone who tries to attack an angry sidhe head-on must make a Willpower roll; the difficulty ranges from 6 (for the average sidhe) to an 8 or 9 (for one of suitable high station). This birthright only affects other Kithain and the Enchanted, unless the sidhe calls upon the Wyrd. ** '''Noble Bearing: '''Whether heroes or villains, all sidhe are dignified. Any cantrip that would directly make them look foolish immediately fails. ** Sidhe cannot botch Etiquette rolls. * Sluagh *# '''Squirm: '''Dislocating body parts is a popular pastime for the crawlers. Confining them is almost impossible. Though they cannot change shape or mass, they can contort into disquieting shapes with supernatural ease. When using the Birthright, a sluagh is capable of redistributing their body mass within their skin any way they please, so long as there is no deviation from the basic humanoid figure. They may choose to manifest as a grotesquely swollen head attached to a shrunken doll's body, or to dislocate their shoulders and roll them so far behind their back that they meet. This requires a few moments of entertainment and a roll of Dexterity + Athletics with difficulties ranging from a 6 to escape ropes, to 10 to squirm through the bars of a locked cell. They only substance that can bind them completely is, of course, Cold Iron. *# '''Sharpened Senses: '''The unusual upbringing of the sluagh heightens their senses. The difficulty of any Perception roll they make is reduced by 2, to a minimum difficulty of 3. They may even see through illusory magic by making a Perception + Alertness roll at difficulty 7. The same roll allows them to see wraiths as well, though they must spend a point of Glamour to speak or listen to them. This birthright always functions normally. * Trolls *# '''Titan's Power: Wilders gain an additional Bruised Health Level and an additional dot of Strength during character creation, even if this raises the Trait above 5. Grumps get two extra dots in Strength and two additional Bruised Levels (for a total of 9 Health levels). Grumps, though, also add a +1 difficulty to all Dexterity-based rolls. This extra strength does not function in the presence of mortals to the unenchanted unless the troll has called upon the Wyrd. *# Stubbornness: Nothing can interfere with a troll's devotion to duty. When in the service of a cause, they get an extra two dice to any Willpower roll to resist temptation or distraction. This Birthright is always in effect. * Wichtel *# Dowsing: Wichtel are born miners and can innately tell where the Earth hides her secrets. With a Perception + Kenning roll (difficulty 6) they can determine just where to dig to uncover any naturally-occurring treasure, whether it be precious stones, metals, oil, coal, natural gas, water, or anything else they might desire. *# Industrious: Hard labor is the lifeblood of this kith and no task is too exhausting for them. They gain an additional point of Stamina at creation, even if it brings them over 5. Additionally, they cannot botch any roll involving manual labor. * Wolpertinger *# '''Voracious Grazing: '''As chimera, competition for Glamour was fierce. They developed a method of quickly consuming as much Glamour as possible. When a wolpertinger gains Glamour from a freehold they gain an additional point. *# '''Prey Alertness: '''Before they were Kithain, wolpertinger were prey animals hunted for their Glamour. To survive they developed a keen situational awareness. Any attempts to sneak up on or surprise one of them by mundane means automatically fail. Additionally they gain a -2 difficulty to see through magical means of deception. Gallain Nunnehi * Canotili * Inuas * Kachinas * May-may-gway-shi * Nanehi * Numuzo'ho * Pu'gwis * Rock Giants * Surems * Tunghat * Thought-Crafters * Water Babies * Yunwi Amai'yine'hi * Yunwi Tsundsi Menehune * Ali'i * Kahuna * Hana * Kokua Adhene * Acheri * Aonides * Fir-bholg * Fuaths * Keremet * Moirae * Naraka Inanimae * Glomes * Kuberas * Ondines * Parosemes * Solimonds * Mannikins Hsien * Chu-ih-yu * Chu Jung * Fu Hsi * Hanumen * Heng Po * Hou-chi * Komuko * Nyan * Suijen * Tanuki Thallain * Aithu * Beasties * Bodachs * Boggarts * Bogies * Ghasts * Goblins * Huaka'i Po * Kelpies * Lurks * Mandragoras * Murdhuacha * Nasties * Night Hags * Ogres * Sevartal * Skinwalkers * Spriggans * Weeping Wights References Category:Changeling: The Dreaming glossary Category:Changeling: The Dreaming stubs